


Reward

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bottoming from the Top, Bulges and Nooks, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nook Eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Dave/Karkat*</p><p>“You remember the rules, right?”</p><p>“I can’t touch myself, I can’t use hands… I can’t  come,” he recited slowly, muscles twitching around the vibrator and making him shiver, “I can’t come… before you, or unless you give me permission”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of fanfics where Dave eats Karkat out, but I admit I've wanted to throw my own version of it out in the world, and here it is. Contains Dom/Sub situation, proceed with caution if that is not your thing.

“Is it secure inside?”

The words were barely higher than the soft buzzing sound, but Dave heard and nodded, before remembering that Karkat was standing behind him and couldn’t see him.

“Ye–yeah,” he replied, clearing his throat to try and hide the way his voice had wavered.

Karkat’s fingers were still inside him, carefully spreading him and pushing the vibrator egg deeper, and Dave was having a hard time concentrating on something else; the extensive preparation, Karkat’s fingers working on him with patient diligence until he felt oversensitive and hot, his mouth kissing his back, slowly inching lower… everything had worked against Dave, until he was doing his best to keep still, lips parted and fingers tight on the bed sheets.

He felt Karkat’s lips press against one of his buttocks and he snorted, but when the fingers finally slipped out of him he gasped without meaning to. He wanted them back inside, and now all he could feel was the buzz of the vibrating egg Karkat had left there.

It wasn’t set too high; the vibration was barely there, but Karkat had chosen a loud vibrator this time, and he knew how to place it just right, close enough to Dave’s prostate that he could feel it stimulating it without directly pressing against it.

They had done this enough times that Karkat knew every inch of Dave’s body like his own, and in times like these, Dave was not sure it was a blessing or a dragged on torture.

Karkat shuffled back up on the bed, naked and with a red trail on his inner thighs, and flopped down in front of Dave, looking up at him with a smug expression that made Dave shiver; the troll slowly pushed one of his knees up in a languid movement, then to the side, revealing to him the swollen slit of his nook, flushed a darker grey with a tinge of red. He basked in Dave’s hungry gaze as he pushed both legs wide and shuffled on the mattress, wriggling a bit to get comfortable on the pile of pillows he’d placed there earlier.

He seemed to know exactly what he was doing to Dave, and how alluring he was, because there was a smug smirk on his lips as he brought his hand down to his nook, moving it across the slit.

Dave swallowed, tightening around the vibrator and breathing out of his nose, eyes sliding all over Karkat’s naked figure, blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, wetting his lips. “Just write it on my grave, died by self-combustion, drowned in alien nook–”

Karkat’s pleased expression melted into one of annoyance. “That second part might not come to fruition if you keep on talking,” he warned him.

Dave wisely shut up.

The sight was making him aroused, anticipation building inside him at the sight of Karkat’s nook ready to be explored by Dave’s tongue, and it was so strong he felt almost dizzy with desire.

It took him all his strength not to clench his thighs and move one hand to his cock and touch himself; he pressed both hands on the mattress and licked his lips.

“You remember the rules, right?”

Dave forced himself to focus on Karkat’s words. “Y… yes,” he breathed out, hips trembling a bit as the egg inside him gave a threateningly stronger throb. Karkat had the remote, and he would not be above using it if he misbehaved.

“Recite them for me, will you?” Karkat smirked, edging the vibrator to a slightly higher setting. The noise coming from Dave’s throat was a pleasing reward.

“I can’t touch myself, I can’t use hands… I can’t come,” he recited slowly, muscles twitching around the egg and making him shiver, “I can’t come… before you, or unless you give me permission”.

“What happens if you do? Hmmm, Dave?”

Dave swallowed. “I get… punished,” he mumbled, flushing at the prospect. “Like… hnn… like last time”.

“And we don’t want a repeat of last time,” Karkat nodded, reaching out with his hand and gently massaging Dave’s scalp with his fingers. The motion made him lean more into the touch. “You’ll be good, right? You’ll hold it in, so that I can reward you instead. Don’t you want a reward for being good, Dave?”

Hearing his name murmured with that soft tone made him gasp softly, his chest filled with the kind of warmth that only Karkat’s steady, rumbling tone could make him feel. Karkat’s fingers brushing through his hair only reinforced that feeling.

“Yes,” he replied, the word echoing through him and amplifying his desire and his need to make Karkat happy.

“Good,” Karkat sighed in satisfaction, tugging Dave’s head down, leading him towards his nook. “Then you’d better start”.

Dave didn’t have to be told twice; he eyed the familiar curve of Karkat’s nook, partially covered by the sheathe of his bulge, still dormant inside him.

With parted lips, he traced the soft, hot skin of Karkat’s inner thigh, kissing it with no hurry. Karkat did not like being rushed to orgasm, and Dave knew better than to bring focus to his own state, and the stimulation he was receiving from the vibrator.

This was all to make Karkat feel good.

Karkat hummed, closing his eyes and stretching out on the mattress, then tilted his head in Dave’s direction. “Dave? I will _know_ if you touch yourself. Remember, _no_ hands”.

Dave licked his dry lips then slowly shuffled down, settling in a somewhat comfortable position, his cock pressed between his body and the mattress, and after a small hesitation he placed both arms around his back, locking them together by holding one of his wrists with the other hand to remind himself of Karkat’s rule.

Karkat looked at him, pleased. “You can continue now”.

It had started almost like a game. Dave had been the one to propose it, because Karkat liked to be in control and Dave had thought it would please him. He had been right. What he hadn’t expected was to like it just as much –the thrill of seeing Karkat take control of things, make him submit… Dave hadn’t expected he would be the one to want it to keep going.

They didn’t do it all the time, because it ended up being intense, once or twice too intense, but Dave awaited those times with his heart fluttering in anticipation, and knew that Karkat felt just the same.

Every now and then, Karkat would introduce something new, testing Dave’s limits and his own only if he knew they would both be ok with it in the end, only if he knew they would both feel good afterwards.

Dave had learned every spot that could bring pleasure to Karkat, and all the things he did not like, and at the same time Karkat had mapped every inch of Dave’s body to discover everything he could use to make him crumble and tremble under his hands.

Last time, Karkat had tied him down against the bedpost and had settled himself on his chest, having Dave suck him off, murmuring words of praise to him to make sure Dave knew he was doing a good job. Much to his surprise, Dave had reacted in an unexpected way, growing harder with every murmured compliment until he had climaxed without even touching himself, shuddering and embarrassed but still extremely turned on, Karkat’s bulge still writhing in his mouth.

Karkat had been pleased at the reaction, and had it been any other situation he would have exploited it, but there had been rules and Dave had broken them, and had to be punished. The punishment had been intense, probably one of the most intense sessions they had gone through together.

Just thinking about it made heat roll up inside his lower belly, and Dave was embarrassed to think about it, about the loving, smug look in Karkat’s eyes when he had realised what reaction his words had caused Dave, and how disappointed he had been when Dave had made a mess of himself so early into their session.

Dave shivered, and pushed the memories away, trying to ignore how hard he was already, and how the vibration inside him was starting to feel good, responding to his state of arousal.

Still, stronger than this lust was Dave’s determination to not let Karkat down this time; he wanted to make Karkat come undone under him, make him moan and call out Dave’s name first, make him _proud_ –he didn’t want to disappoint him again.

With steely resolve, Dave focused completely on Karkat’s nook.

His lips traced the innermost crook of Karkat’s thigh, where it connected with the outer edge of his nook, his lips parting to press the tip of his tongue against the hot skin, giving small licks followed by soft kisses and moving lower and lower.

Karkat’s throat clicked in approval, his hips moving slightly every time Dave changed spot, wanting him to linger more on each spot.

“Hmmm…” Karkat’s fingers were still in his hair, but they were massaging his scalp again, not tugging him anywhere, sign he was doing well.

Dave brought his lips on one side of the nook, licking and kissing around the long slit but never pushing too close to it, breathing in the heavy scent of sex as he continued teasing his lover.

Still avoiding the slit, Dave moved to the other thigh, kissing one particular spot that Karkat liked, and heard the troll gasp, a curse leaving his lips as Dave devoted some time to place a hickey there, teasing and sucking until he felt Karkat squirm under him, his thighs closing around his head, muffling the noise of Karkat’s gasps.

Dave chuckled, kissing the spot one last time before shuffling a bit to return to the front of the nook. There was a small quantity of red genetic material at the bottom of the slit, and he licked it, savouring the tangy taste on his tongue before pushing it flat against the base of the nook. He licked his way up, not offering enough pressure to part the folds and push in, and by the time he got to the top and started moving down again, Karkat was trembling all around him.

He returned to kissing and licking his thighs, and Karkat’s growl vibrated through Dave’s chest, making him pause for a moment.

“Dave…”

The sound of his name sent a jolt down Dave’s back, and he gasped in shock when the vibrations inside him sparkled up, his muscles instinctively clenching around the egg and pushing it deeper inside him, closer to his prostate.

He moaned, unable to stop himself, fingers clawing his wrist to keep himself from unwinding his arms to touch himself.

“K… Karkat…” for a moment unable to focus, the vibrations feeling too good inside him, Dave pressed his head against one thigh, hips unconsciously jutting down, adding some friction to his cock.

He gasped again at the sensation, then swallowed down and forced himself to focus on Karkat instead. He knew Karkat was making it hard for him to focus on his own work, but he was determined to continue.

Pressing his tongue flat against the slit of the nook, he slowly made his way from bottom to top once again, offering more pressure this time, the tip of his tongue barely dipping inside before he returned to licking and kissing it softly.

Karkat groaned again, arching his back, but the vibrations inside him lost some intensity, and Dave exhaled in relief.

Even though the egg was vibrating at the lowest setting again, the fact that it was deeper inside him was distracting, the vibration sending jolts through him despite his attempts at ignoring them.

His groin was on fire, and his insides were boiling as well, but the reminder of having lost it last time was enough to make him focus again.

With slow, deliberate licks, he continued teasing Karkat, slowly pushing the tip of his tongue to part the folds of his nook, first at the bottom, then at the top, until it felt something push back against him.

Karkat’s bulge was coming out, slick and covered with genetic material, the tip curled slightly as it pushed past the folds of the nook and into Dave’s mouth as he coaxed it with his lips.

The hands in Dave’s hair were now pushing him against the nook as Karkat demanded more friction, moaning loudly now, and he acquiesced to the request by flattening his tongue and allowing the bulge to slide deeper inside, leaving behind a trail of red dripping from his chin and into his throat.

He swallowed around the bulge, paying attention to keep his teeth away from the soft shaft, and breathed from the nose as the bulge started to squirm inside his mouth, seeking more pressure.

Dave could hear Karkat moan and curse above him, and despite the pleasure the troll as still mindful to keep the squirming of his bulge under control so not to choke Dave.

His moans made Dave want to work harder, needing to hear more of them, and his cock twitched as he thought that, making him moan around Karkat’s bulge.

Bobbing his head a bit, Dave added some friction to the mix, sucking on the bulge and using his flat tongue to massage its underside, recalling with sharp intensity how it felt having that squirming bulge inside of him, curling against his prostate and leaving him breathless.

The vibration inside him was slowly working away his patience, and he tried to keep his breathing even as he ignored the twinges of his cock in dire need of some attention. He sucked harder on the bulge, coaxing it to slide in deeper, relaxing his throat slightly; he still had a gag reflex, but he had learned to keep it under control.

Karkat tugged his hair again, pushing him down on his bulge, and Dave grunted at the feeling, even more turned on than before.

Then, without warning, the bulge slid out of his mouth, leaving him free to swallow and breathe better, and he coughed a bit, swallowing the genetic material coating his tongue.

Karkat wasn’t thrashing yet, but he was arching his back and tugging at both his hair and the blankets, unable to keep still. The remote control for the vibrator was abandoned at Karkat’s side, momentarily forgotten, and Dave felt a sparkle of satisfaction at the thought that he’d managed to reduce Karkat to this level already with little effort.

“Karkat…” he breathed against the side of the bulge, feeling it rub itself against his cheek, slicking his face even redder.

Karkat called out his name in a breathless moan, cursing and jutting his hips up to remind him that there were pressing matters to attend, and Dave chuckled at that, kissing the side of the bulge.

Karkat’s nook was kept slightly open by his writhing bulge, a steady red line spilling from its base, and Dave pushed his lips against the opening, darting his tongue out for a last teasing set of small licks against the folds before finally pushing past them, retreating just as quickly.

He was rewarded with a louder moan, Karkat breathing harshly and kicking in the air with his feet, hands trying to push Dave down, to make him continue and finally get inside him.

“Karkat,” he breathed against the folds, reverently kissing them as he pushed his tongue inside again, this time a little bit further in, curling the tip a bit and then flattening again, retreating just when Karkat cried out again. “Gods, Karkat, I’m so close…”

And it was true –the taste, the sight of Karkat spread open for him, moaning and pushy, the vibrator inside him, all of it was making Dave’s brain feel like it was swimming in jelly.

His body was on fire, every inch of his skin buzzing with energy and anticipation, small jolts of pleasure making it hard to keep still, trembling with the strain of keeping his hands behind his back and not shove one down to take care of himself, or even just to use his fingers on Karkat too.

Karkat groaned, and breathed out his name in a way that almost made Dave lose it, his hips jutting down against the blankets for some friction to lessen the growing pressure, then the troll tugged harder at his hair, and Dave returned to his nook, barely able to think.

He mimicked a bulge with his tongue, pressing it against the base of Karkat’s red, squirming bulge before finally sinking inside his nook, pressing as deep as he could go and squeezing past tight, slick walls, thrusting forwards with his neck and jaw; Dave felt Karkat’s thighs once again press on the sides of his head, felt the way his lover was responding to him, wanting him closer, wanting him to keep going, and he did just that.

He gasped and continued thrusting into Karkat, his tongue curling and licking and reaching for every spot that he’d memorized, making Karkat moan even louder. He ignored the way his jaw and neck and tongue were all aching, he ignored his own burning need, he ignored everything that was not Karkat’s need and his voice calling out for him.

He could not stop, and Karkat was making it clear that he didn’t want Dave to stop either, legs curled around his head and calling out for him with thrills, groans and shallow moans.

“Dave… aah… yes, k-keep going… _ah_ –”

Dave pulled back as much as he could, muscles straining against Karkat’s strong grip, then pushed back in, wishing he could use his fingers to spread Karkat further and lick even deeper, wishing he could stroke his bulge and coax it along as well, but he couldn’t move, he _couldn’t use his hands_ –

“ _Dave_ –”

He sucked on one of the two knots right past the entrance of the nook, feeling the ridges with his tongue and pressing down on them, hearing Karkat’s moans turn into breathless cries, repeating his name over and over.

There was nothing else that mattered but bringing Karkat to climax, and Dave felt his own body thrumming with pleasure, burning and growing inside him, the vibrations making him choke on his breath as he still continued rubbing Karkat’s sweet spot with his tongue, feeling more and more genetic material slip into his mouth.

He swallowed, nails digging into his wrist, barely holding himself together as he bucked into the mattress, unable to keep himself still. He wanted Karkat’s hands on him, he wanted to see Karkat come, he wanted that so much…

Dave pushed himself further against Karkat, sliding his tongue an inch deeper, going as deep as he could, curling his tongue, forcing Karkat to give in–

“ _Ah_ –”

Karkat gritted his teeth, trying to hold himself together against the onslaught of raw pleasure cursing through him, but it was now a lost battle; Dave was coaxing him too far, bringing him higher with every twist of his tongue and lips, and Karkat knew that this time Dave had done his job too well. He arched up, throwing his head back, and let go of Dave’s hair to bring both hands to the pillows behind his head, clutching them with all his strength and rising the pleasure Dave was giving him.

It felt so _good_ , and Dave was doing his best to hit every single spot that would send him wild, and it was…

“Sh–shit… _hnn_ –”

He was so deep inside him, not as deep as he could with his fingers, or his cock, but deep enough, and Karkat cried out again and again, rushing towards his orgasm with Dave bringing him there, coaxing him, moaning his name as he continued stimulating him with his tongue…

Good, so–

Karkat gasped out, a breathy rush of vocals and slurred curses, as Dave worked on his shameglobes, effectively forcing all thoughts out of his brain, hips jutting up and not letting him go, and he was getting there fast, and Karkat closed his eyes and let himself go.

Karkat climaxed hard, spasms of pleasure hitting him like waves, and Dave coaxed him along with his lips and tongue, his bulge rubbing itself on his head and hair, adding a raw friction and making Karkat flop on the mattress, boneless and spent, as Dave licked as much of Karkat’s genetic material as he could from his skin and his dripping nook, the rest staining his lower face and the bed.

He was still riding the last waves of his orgasm as Dave lifted himself up, looking desperate and ruffled and so hot, and Karkat blinked and looked at him, sight blurry, and groaned deep in his throat as his lover started cleaning up his thighs, panting and shivering against him.

“You did well, you did splendidly, Dave, you were so good,” Karkat called out the moment he had his breath back, his voice croaky from all the moaning, and moved his languid, heavy body to cradle Dave in his arm, kissing his forehead, kissing his cheeks, kissing his stained lips and brushing his fingers through his hair.

Dave continued trembling, moaning softly with every inhale, and Karkat shivered with the aftershocks of his orgasm as he watched him writhe in his arms, his cock so hard it was leaking, his face covered with red.

“It felt so good to have your tongue in me,” Karkat continued, hushed and urgent.

He’d stopped being self-conscious about himself, about his body, about what he wanted, the moment he’d started dating Dave, because the love in Dave’s eyes when he looked at him was brutal and honest. There was no time for anything but honesty, and showing Dave what he wanted and how he wanted it, and that was how it worked for them.

Karkat caressed Dave’s back, murmuring reassurance and sweet nothings into his ears, and reached out with his hand to grab the remote of the vibrator, which had been discarded on the side before.

Dave arched up against him, losing the last bits of his composure now that he was sure Karkat had been satisfied, and Karkat switched positions with him, pushing Dave against the bed without urgency.

“Let me take care of you now,” he murmured, kissing Dave again, softly, on the lips, swallowing his moans. “It’s ok, you did so good Dave, so good…”

“P-please… Karkat…”

Abandoned on the bed, his arms still clasped together underneath him, Dave looked up at Karkat with complete trust, and Karkat positioned himself on top of him.

“Shhh,” he breathed, caressing the side of Dave’s head.

Then he slid down, taking Dave’s cock inside his warm, wet nook, clenching around it and gripping the remote into his hand, sliding it to the highest setting as he started moving on top of Dave.

He was aching a bit, and his nook was sensitive from his orgasm, but it felt good to have Dave inside him, deeper than his fingers could go, deeper than his tongue had been just moments before, and Karkat moaned softly as he looked down at Dave’s face.

Dave arched his back and moaned loudly, trembling and bucking up to him, feeling the double sensation of the egg pressed against his prostate, deep and vibrating hard, and Karkat squeezing his cock, his bulge sliding down to his balls and caressing all the skin it could reach.

“Karkat… Karkat… _ah_ …”

Everything felt so good, and Dave gasped out Karkat’s name as he felt pleasure build inside him to the point where everything blurred away, where he could only feel Karkat taking care of him, fingers caressing his head, brushing his hair away, his nook hot and tight and feeling so good around him, and he drowned in pleasure, finally letting go.

It was just too much, and Dave sobbed as he came, twitching and arching his back into Karkat, who continued moving slowly on top of him, milking him until Dave was panting and oversensitive and moaning his name over and over, until he could feel Dave soften inside him, and then he slowly lowered the setting of the vibrator, until it finally stopped buzzing.

Dave moaned again, achy and feeling heavy and well-fucked, and was intensely grateful that Karkat did not move away from his position on top of him, simply shifting enough that he wasn’t on his softened length anymore, but still over him, touching him.

The weight felt so good, and Dave was floating somewhere distant so feeling Karkat’s heart so close helped him a lot, keeping him grounded.

Karkat not moving away also made Dave feel warm and safe, and able to relax.

He breathed in, shivering and gasping, and felt Karkat’s hands gently move him until he had his arms free from underneath himself.

“K…”

Karkat shushed him again, lips pressed against his temple. “You were so gorgeous Dave,” he murmured, barely loud enough that Dave could hear him. “You were so hot and so good, I love you”.

Karkat grabbed a wet cloth from where they had prepared it before starting the session, squeezing it to make sure it wouldn’t drip all over them, and then started to clean up Dave’s body.

He started with his face, removing as much of his genetic material as he could, and Dave glanced at him with unfocused eyes and a vague, spent smile on his lips.

“Shhh, it’s ok, just rest there, I’ll take care of you,” Karkat continued to talk as he cleaned Dave’s neck and then his arms, rubbing the cloth over his skin with circular motions until Dave finally stopped shivering and settled down.

It wasn’t often they got this intense, but whenever they did, Karkat made sure to take care of Dave, and in doing so he settled himself down as well, because it helped him reassure himself that Dave was fine, that they were both fine, and that things had gone well.

A far cry from their first, hesitant and awkward attempts, but Karkat had grown to enjoy the calming aftermath, and he wouldn’t trade this intimacy for anything else.

Next he cleaned up his chest and crotch with delicate strokes of the cloth, pressing a soft kiss on Dave’s hip before moving down to his thighs and legs.

Karkat’s fingers traced his lower back, gently pushing inside him to retrieve the vibrator, trying not to jostle Dave too much, wiping the egg into a corner of the towel before placing it safely away.

Dave was barely awake at this point, still a bit out of it but feeling the warmth seeping through him, and watched as Karkat finished cleaning him up, and then moved to wipe the genetic material from his own body.

Every now and then, Karkat glanced over towards him with a reassuring smile, and Dave waited patiently for him to finish, feeling lethargic and warm and too tired to move, but wanting Karkat to cuddle with him before falling asleep.

Dave wasn’t thinking any coherent thoughts by then, only jumbled words passing through his hazy brain, but he wanted to say something so he forced his lips open, trying to speak through the fog surrounding his mind.

Karkat noticed this, and leaned close, nuzzling him.

“L… love you,” Dave mouthed, smiling a bit.

Karkat kissed him again, then another time, then another, every kiss gentle and soft.

“I love you too”.

He shuffled until he was once again pressed flush against Dave, wrapping a blanket around them both, and idly massaged Dave’s red wrist, glancing at his face and smiling.

Dave fell asleep to the sound of Karkat murmuring soft, sweet nothings into his ears, and the knowledge that he’d done well.

 


End file.
